


“Lets go inside shall we?”

by Aluminosity07



Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Fuck Canon, Technoblade & Dream team up, except it’s Philza’s and they havent noticed yet, im spiteful, no beta we cry, spoilers for the dream smp, tommyinnit & Technoblade are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: FUCK CANON- Philza waits by the door for hours only to see two figures come from the mountain side.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sighs - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ew no romantic relationships
Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	“Lets go inside shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Hi I am spiteful, very motivating to write. 
> 
> I absolutely despised the stream today and I said FUCK CANON anyway go read the first two stories to get some sort of jist if you want. Or you could just read this one alone thats fair.

Philza stood at the doorway to Techno’s cabin for hours, waiting for his friends ( _ his Family _ ) to come home. He constantly peaked his head through the window hoping to see them come back. 

His communicator didnt how them dying so hopefully they were safe, he ignored the thoughts at the back of his head screaming about Sam’s prison. Dread settled into his stomach quite easily the longer he waited. 

Then— almost subtly, two figures emerged from the mountain range behind them— by mount Beak On. He almost threw himself out of the cabin, jumping over the fence and landing in the snow with a satisfying crunch. 

_ Two figures—  _

_ That’s not Tommy _

Philza was met with Dream and Techno, and something in him almost broke. Why was Dream here? Wasn't he the one to cause them all pain, he thought back to his wings which were now unused. He could feel them stir beneath his winter jacket which was tied tightly around his waist. 

“Where’s Tommy?” 

And Techno blinked at him confused, turning back towards the mountains,  _ and there stood another figure.  _

_ Tommy.  _

He didn't leave them, Philza noted, he had always assumed his youngest would leave the moment he could, talking about missing his old friends. 

And Tommy stood on the top of the mountain, his figure shaking and eyes watering. 

Phil ignored Dream, he rushed to Tommy, his wings springing free from his jacket, a cold wind making him shiver but as he held his son— his son who was warm in his arms, he didn't care. His wings wrapped around them, engulfing the youngest before he looked at Techno— 

He beckoned his middle son and Technk stumbled into Philza who simply held them close. Dream stood off tk the side and He couldn't grasp any energy to acknowledge the green man, hell to even  _ yell _ at the man who caused his family so many problems. 

“Let's go inside shall we?” Philza said quietly, Techno pulled himself from Phil’s hug and Phil wished he stayed longer, they made their way to the cabin quickly, Tommy dawdling behind them as Techno and Dream conversed in the main room in the small cabin. 

“You're not coming?” He asked Tommy, worried. Tommy faltered and it hit Philza almost immediately. 

They stood at the doorway to the shoddier house that stood by Techno’s doorway. “This is yours right?” He opened the door to the place, at Tommy’s nod he made his way inside. 

“It’s not done yet.” Tommy told him, standing right behind him. Phil could see there was almost no roof besides the small little portion he and Tommy stood under and other than the walls it was completely barren. Snow had slowly piled up along the floor of the house and Phil knew it’s take a while— but he had to help somehow. 

Phil hummed, “how about we finish it then?” 

Tommy blinked, Philza noted much like Techno that had seemed, something the older did whenever he was surprised. Philza smiled at him fondly, “I’ll help you build it, especially since Dream’s now staying you can have someplace away from him.” 

It was one of the only things he could think of doing— the way Techno and Dream had looked at eachother, immediately he could tell they planned to wreak havoc across the lands of the Dream SMP. 

And he knew Dream would be staying with them from that moment on. 

Tommy tensed slightly at the reminder and Philza nudged him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> And sorry if i dont answer to any comments, I would but i always get super stressed, but thank you to anyone and everyone who commented on any previous works in the series! It really means a lot too me!


End file.
